The soldier and the angel
by fascinated
Summary: When Jasper, still with Maria after a hundred years of incessant wars, eventually meet his mate.
1. The soldier

So here is my second story with my fav couple: Jasper/bella! Hope you like it! Review to tell me what you think about it, like if I should continue to write or if I better stuck as a reader!^^

fascinated

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or his character, because if I did, then it would be Jasper/bella all the way, and I would always be talking about the god that is Jasper! LMAO

* * *

**The soldier and the angel**

.

Maria came into the camp, with a corpse in her arm. I immediately went to her,as I was to do when she come, taking into my arms the angel. She was small, maybe 5"2, thin, with long, beautiful magony hair and an angelic face. Maria then face me and give me her orders. Really, I was more her lapdog than her second. I know that I'm more powerful than her, but I didn't have any other place to go. But I feel like it's going to change, and if someone know about feeling, it's me.

"I want you to change her, she'll be really powerful. You're to oversee her training personally, Peter will replace you with the other newborns, is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Good, then go."

She turn on her feet and went to her personal tent, while I took a moment a moment longer to watch the serene face of the angel before the change. I could see that Maria had hit her on her tamp, a bruise was was strange because I was enraged that Maria had dared hurt an angel like her and I never felt such strong feeling. I'm more aloof than anything, because the feeling of the newborns always overpowers mine,and so I force myself to be really calm. From the corner of my left eye I could see Peter approaching me, appraising the girl in my arm. Girl because she was no more older than nineteen, perhaps twenty.

"Who is she? She is hot!"

When Peter made his comment, I feel oddly protective and possessive of the girl. But it was impossible because I was Major Jasper Whitlock, and I simply didn't feel protective or possessive of anyone. It was becoming stranger and stranger. Who was this girl who had so much power over me, a human- an asleep human at that- having power over one of the most powerful vampire of the South, it had never happened before. She had to be mine to have so much already as an human. It was strange also that I couldn't feel a lot of emotions coming from her. It was like she wasn't here, except I held her in my arm. Really strange.

"She is the new recrue, Maria wants me to change her and train her personally while you train the newborns."

"Man, you always got the best job. What I wouldn't give to 'train' her personally, mostly in the art of love"

I couldn't hold the growl, nor could I restrain myself from holding the girl more firmly against myself. I didn't know what was happening to me. Seriously who was this girl? It was the first time that I growled at Peter over a girl. We didn't have any problem, he wanted a girl it was fine with me and the same for me, we even had shared a girl or two in the past, but it was in the past now that he had found his mate. But they were quite open in their relationship. Why was I so enraged at the idea of him and my angel?

"Wow chill man. I understantd it's your girl. And you know I have Charlotte, so I won't do anything to her. But you should do something about the other because they're eyeing her, not me."

I raise my head and then saw all the male newborns looking at her like fresh meat, which in a sense she was, and not preoccupied by my conversation with Peter, I felt all the lust they were emanating for her. I couldn't hold the snarl either, clearly marking my territory. Even if I didn't know what was happening with me, I still wouldn't let the other near. She was mine, Maria stated, well she said she was mine to train, but still she was mine, and my instinct, which I had followed all my life and saved me more than once also told me that she was mine. So for all intent and purpose, I owned this girl even if she didn't know it yet. Moreover, it would be my venom flowing in her veins, another reason for her to be my mine. So to stake my territory I had to bite her, and that was what I was going to do immediately. Thus I went to my tent without telling another word to Peter letting him deal with the newborns, after all it was his new job, it was time for him to fly alone.

I put down the angel on my bed, admiring her one more time before coming on the bed. My knees were on each side of her hips,my hands caressing her magnificent curves. I bent down to smell her neck and my god did she smell good. Like freesia and the odor of the forest after the I was drunk on her scent alone, what would it be when I bite her?Or when I took her body? Because now there was no turning back, she would be completely and only mine. Body and soul mine. But I couldn't ask myself this sort of thing because I had a job to do, and if I didn't do it Maria would have my head and give her to someone else and I would be damned if I let someone else than me bite this angel. Finally convinced that I had to bite her, I kiss her once on her neck right where her artery was beating against her skin, before letting my sharp teeth cutting her fragile skin and tasting the ambrosia that was her blood. And I was right, nothing else would compare to this, it was the nearer I would get to heaven, all the blood I would drank after this slice of paradise would taste rotten because she had spoiled me. But I couldn't drink it all or she would die and I couldn't let that happen. I quickly pushed the maximum of venom I could in her veins before sealing the bite with my venom coated tongue. The only thing left was waiting for the change to take place.

I sat myself beside her; putting her head in my lap and subconciously began to play with her hair. The first day came and went without a sound from the angel. The second day was a repetition of the first, me playing with her hair sitting on my bed.

This rare moment of peace had me thinking about my reactions toward this angel. It reminded me of when Peter first told me about Charlotte. Peter had a gift, he knew things, he wasn't clairvoyant but he had a really developed instinct. He knew at first glance that Charlotte was the one for him. Later on, I asked him how he felt when he saw her, if she was really the one for him, the one that would curb his heart-breaker ways. He said that it was like never before, like it was the second half of his soul, that every male that was near her was a rival, that he couldn't stop touching her or watching her, his sight immediately attracted by her figure, that he would automatically move when she moved to follow her with his eyes even if he was talking with somebody else,it was instinctual. What if this angel was my mate? The one I waited for for more than one hundred years? The one that would re gives me hope even in my most somber moment when doing Maria's order had me feeling like the vilest of the monster on this earth. The other side of me, the primal side, the one that came with being a vampire told me, screamed at me that yea, she was my mate, and that I had to keep her here with me, that she belonged at my side for eternity.

But you could see some change on the third day. Her face was thinner, her legs were longer so that she took two inches, her hair were longer and the red streakes in it were more visible, her breast were bigger and she had now a very flat stomach, sightly curved inward. She truly looked like a goddess, and since I was going to train her she would be the Goddess of War to my God of war. We were fitting like two piece of an halve.

At twilight, she opened her gorgeous red eyes, taking in everything around her, confused as to where she was. Eventually her eyes fell on mine and she smiled.

"I could sense you near me when I was in hell."

Her voice was soothing, like the sound of a river. You could listen to it for hours, it would calm you better than I would.

"Of course you could Angel. I will be at your side for the rest of eternity. I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and I'm going to offer you the world."

"Nice to meet you Major, I'm Bella... well doctor Isabella Swan."

* * *

reviews=love, so please click on the green button right below!


	2. The angel

Since I received a lot of reviews I decided to write another chapter, it's Bella's POV of what happened. Thanks a lot guys for every reviews you don't know how happy it made me!!

Fascinated

Disclamer: Twilight still doesn't belong to me. Really not cool.^^

* * *

So here was the end of another shift. It was both tiring and amazing. Seeing the happiness on all these faces when you told them that they were cured. I had always loved the children, always had been able to calm them , understand them. It was easier to talk with children than with adults, children were so innocent, so free of any other hidden agenda, it was gratifying when at the end you could see the broad smile on their face just by given them a lollipop after a shot. Or when you told that all their friends could sign their cast. But there was also days like this one, where everything started good and then you didn't know why it went very very bad.

I was one of the best pediatrician at the hospital of Austin. I love children, and I love taking care of people so it was a given that I would do this job. I was one of the youngest too. It was hard for me, was a girl, a young women of 20 and not many women were doctors, even if we were going toward equality between men and women. After all we were only in 1963, and the Vietnam War was raging so people were more concerned about their soldiers that women doing men's jobs. And I could understand them completely, my father was a Colonel currently deployed at Saigon. My father was my hero, he taught me everything he knew. My mother died when I was only 3, so it has only been us two since then. I knew how to defend myself, how to identify my way in a forest,and I had taken to doing sport since I was a child. I knew I would marry a soldier too, because I had always found myself at peace in this world. Soldiers were proud, loyal, righteous men, and I had always admired them. After all, not anyone could say that they fought for their country, to keep their compatriots safe. I couldn't help myself and always felt safer if there was a soldier near me. Lucky me I had always lived in army base since I was child.

But right now, I wasn't preaching any feminism, no I was mourning the loss of a little girl that died while I was trying to save her. It was always so hard on me, to see the light leave the eye of such innocent soul. I found myself numb each and every time it happens. It was why I worked so hard in my field, researching every new cure that was found, following the progress of the science. But even with all the knowledge you had, when Death said it was time you couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes even if I was sad, I was also happy for these kids because where they went they wouldn't be stuck on a planet where all they had known since they were infants was pain of their bodies.

That what happened this night, I was doing my round when the alarm rang. I ran toward the room and I knew that I couldn't do anything this time. But I kept trying. This girl was an angel, so charming and cute, but she had leukemia. I had tried a new treatment a few months ago and it seemed to be functioning, she had her strength back, her hair was growing back, and her smile was more sunny than ever. But when I was running through the doorstep it was too pale and too weak girl that I saw. I kept pushing her heart again and again and again and again, but it wouldn't start again. A nurse had to restrain me so that I announced the time of her death. My shift ended then. I tried to drown in the shower in the locker room, but it's impossible, so I went for a walk trying to clear my head. I didn't know then that would be the last time I would be alive.

There was a wood near the hospital and thanks to my father I always found myself at home outdoor. So I went for a walk, lost in my thought. I was deep in the woods when I heard a noise. I lift my head and there was a beautiful Hispanic women. She was small, but still taller than me by a few inches, her skin was tanned a gorgeous bronze color and her hair were the color of a raven, but was her more prominent feature were her deep red eyes. It was the first time I saw someone with such a color. But even if she was gorgeous, I couldn't help feel uncomfortable and afraid of her. It was really strange since I was far too trusting for my own good, and I was a really open and caring person.

When she talked she had a slight Spanish in her words.

"Hello my niña, why does a beautiful girl like you is strolling through the wood at night? It's dangerous sabes?"

Her voice was freezing the blood in my veins and I feel like running far away.

"I'm on my way home. Do you need help Madame?"

Even if I feel such unusual feelings I couldn't ask her this question, I was after all first and foremost a doctor.

"I don't need help, but you do querida niña!"

Suddenly there was anybody in front of me, but I felt a cold breeze before everything went dark.

* * *

Fire.

Everlasting and ubiquitous, relentless fire.

Why am I burning?

So much fire.

Would it never end?

It's getting hotter and hotter.

Oh God I'm sorry I ever sinned, please stop the fire.

Fire so hot, it seemed like my skin would peel.

What was this sin so against the laws of God that I'm punished so much by the fire of Hell?

Oh God, please have mercy on me!

Lava, volcanoes.

Hell.

Please someone stops this fire.

Oh thank you Jesus, God, the fire is leaving.

Why is so slow?

Oh God my heart is going to explode.

My heart!!!

* * *

No more heart beats, no more fire. That was the first thing my mind registered after this stays in hell. I slowly opened my eyes. It was so different like I could see every details, but still see in panoramic vision. My sight could see so many colors it was dizzying. My throat was throbbing slightly before it was nothing like the pain I was in before. My ears heard a lot things, it was baffling, where were the horse that was whinning? And who was running his hand through my hair?

Slowly, my eyes made the tour of the tent I was in before making contact with an endless burgundy pair of eyes. They were accompanied by a strong jaw; blond curling hair ending just shy of the tips of the ears of the handsome man. A lock of blond hair was falling on his forehead just above his left eye. He was wearing some sort of uniform, but it looked really old and had a lot of tears in it. The fact that he was a soldier calmed me like nothing else. I concentrated solely on him, shutting off all that was outside this tent. I could feel my lips lifting up, an automatic answer to a uniform.

"I could sense you near me when I was in hell."

And that was nothing but the truth. The only moment when I could form coherent thought was when I could feel this man's hands running in my hair. It felt like the touch of someone who deeply cared, like the blurry memories of my mother taking care of me when I was an infant. It would soothe me in to sleep better than any medicament removing my pain would.

"Of course you could Angel. I will be at your side for the rest of eternity. I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and I'm going to offer you the world."

I don't know why, but these words made my so silent heart flutter like a thousand of butterflies' wings. This Major Whitlock would protect me unlike no other, he would meet any need I may have. I didn't know where this knowledge came from, but one of the things that my Dad taught me was to follow your instinct, so I would. I will trust this man, he isn't like this devil woman.

"Nice to meet you Major, I'm Bella... well doctor Isabella Swan."

* * *

So what do you think about it??? Reviews make happy!


	3. the alternative

A.N: So here is chapter 3 with a JPOV. Hope you like it. Thanks a lot to every reviewers, it means a lot to me to know that you like it!

fascinated

Disclaimer: Twilight is still owned by !

* * *

Chapter 3

I knew I couldn't let my angel to long in the clutch of the demon that was Maria. My Bella was soft, compassionate, and a wild-cat when she wanted to be. Our connection was instantaneous, we couldn't be away for too long or a dull ache would form. I was addicted to her as was she. But Maria knew it too and it could prove dangerous. So I did what I was best at: planning. I planned our evasion, overseeing every possibility, every course of action, nothing was left accounted for. I could not fail, my angel's life was on the line.

When I wasn't planning I was training Bella. How to fight, how to control her force, how to control her instincts, how to be the magnificent vampire that she could and would be. She was a natural at this. The only trouble I had was regarding her diet, it was also the time when I discovered that my angel had quite the stubborn strike

A few hours after awakening, Bella's throat started to really bother her. I had long ago finished explain her what she had become and that now she was part of Maria's army. My angel was pained and asked me what she had to do to relieve her pain. So I took her for her first hunt. I was determined to be her first everything, I was after all her sire, she was my responsibility, but most of all she was my mate. I knew it to be true when all I could sense from her was devotion, care, confusion, a slight pain due to her throbbing throat, love and not one ounce of fear. Only my mate would not be afraid of me. This revelation was like founding an oasis after roaming in the scorching heat of a desert for a long time.

When we arrived in the city nearest of the compound, I took Bella in an alley to explain to her how to hunt humans. Until now, she had been nothing but pleasant, happy and all smile in my presence; so I was quite unsettled when she "voiced" her displeasure of the diet. She proceeded to tell me that I was stupid to take what Maria first said to me as the unique answer to the hunger, that all vampire needed was blood, not human blood. I was quite stumped, and feeling a bit like a fool also. Here she was no more than a few hours old and she had already found another way to the hunger, a way that would let her be feed but not feel guilty about killing an innocent. It was the answer to my prayers. Was I not becoming number and number after all this years of feeling what my preys felt when I murdered them. She truly was an angel.

When I understood that I would stop feeling a monster now that I had an alternative at killing people, I grabbed her by her neck and kissed her for the first time. It was a kiss filled with hope for the future, with thank you for founding another way, I love you. It was lusty and passionate but still soft and filled with care and understanding on her part.

That night was the first time we tried the animal diet. It was unfulfilling and not as good as human blood but it was also the first time that I was not guilt-ridden after eating. I felt truly content for the first time since I became a vampire. I was also proud to try this experience with my mate, I knew I would always be her first everything as proved by this first night together.

When we returned to the compound we went directly to my tent where we continued on our conversations like before the hunt. We had strayed to a more personal conversation, she was telling me that what immediately calmed her the first time she saw me was my uniform. It was quite peculiar, because one of the first thing that vampire saw when they saw me for the first time was the sheer number of scars that covered my entire body. But not my angel. No, she saw for what I was, a soldier, and that eased her fears and confusion like my power never would. To know that Bella felt safe just by being in my presence was quite exhilarating, to know that I didn't frightened her was like nothing I ever felt before.

For more than a century now, vampires of all horizons feared me as soon as they saw me, Maria used it to her advantage. My reputation of fierce soldier, and most of all the fact that the army I lead was undefeated was known all over the world. A lot of vampire knew of my name, feared the simple echo of it, even the "great" leaders of our world, the Volturi coven was leery of me, wanted me as an ally more than an enemy. It was quite the ego booster, but it also came with a price; vampire wanted to kill for the fame, to prove their worth, to show that they were stronger than Jasper Whitlock.

Plus, to know that she had been raised by a soldier like me was quite comforting: she knew how to take care of her, she knew what being a soldier entailed, she understood what I had to do to survive, she didn't judge me, I wasn't used to that but it was a feeling I saw myself become quite addicted to.

One of the problem that had first come up when I started planning our evasion was where would we go after?Due to my reputation, I had more enemies that I cared for, but I also had a few very strong allies, that I'm sure we could go to for a some time before deciding where we wanted to go. But I was nothing more than determinate. My compassionate Bella couldn't stay too long here or she would be tainted by the darkness that was surrounding this place. I thought and thought and thought and one day, exactly two weeks after my angel opened her eye as a vampire,as my equal, I finally knew exactly how to escape this hellhole, how to proceed to have the best chance to escape with the least casualties. I turned to Bella who was on my bed in my tent reading one of my books about strategy while I was at my desk planning our escape. Sensing my scrutiny she lifted her head and the smile that graced her face was an answer to the one on my face.

"I know what to do to leave this wretched place my Angel."

* * *

here is a few answer to your previews:

pixie_Alice: Sorry but I don't think that Alice will be human, but I think that she'll be her usual pixie-self! LMAO But a EXA could be possible....

LuvEmmett: thx! Don't worry they will definitely meet with the Cullen, the question is more like what will happen when they meet?

almazuna18: I really think that Bella is more a doctor than a teacher, what will how she is so caring and all! Is that soon enough for you?^^ Thx for being an avid reader!!

: thx you, but I don't think it's the best out there, what with me not being an english-native and all! I recommend Mood Rings by LifelessLyndsey, or Sassafrass Junction by VampishVixen, they are two of my fav JayXBella stories!

TeamJasper: thx, i think it's because I read a lot of Barbara Cartland when I was young so that's why I'm quite romantic now!! LMAO

saku-lee :Jasper has a LOT of experience....so Bella likes him a AWFUL LOT???? LMAO

and thx to the other aswell even if i didn't answered!!!


	4. The escape

So here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!! Thanks you all for the reviews, they made my day!!!

But this is a sad day, I finished my batch of Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ben & Jerry! I nearly cried!! LMAO

Disclaimer: It's don't own Twilight!! Quite as sad as my finished icecream!!

* * *

Chapter 4

One of the first lesson that my Dad taught me was to stood up for myself and what I believe in. Of course, it led me to numerous fight with my classmates because I could not let someone stronger bully the weak. As my Father said, stood up for what you believe in. It helped me during all my life, later on when I decided to become a doctor a lot of my colleagues were males and didn't like the fact that I am woman. They didn't like it at all. It began at the university. I was determinate to become of the best, la crème de la crème, meaning I had to go to another state.

But I wasn't deterred by a change of place, so I spread my wigs, leaving for the time the compound and all the comfort it gave him all my childhood and when I was a teenager. I was used to moving among states what with my father been a military, really I had done the tour of the USA, I even had gone to a few countries as well; but this time I wouldn't be able to seek the reassuring quiet presence of my Dad when I was in a funk when thinking about all the friends I had left. No this time I had to do it myself, to take finally the step into adulthood, to finally be able to stand on my own two feet. It was hard but I was a fighter, I didn't give up when all the boys in my classes rejected me, when they made noise to prevent me from studying for an exam, when seemingly all the good places where taken and I had no choice but to go all the way to the background of the amphitheater where you could barely hear the professor.

On the contrary, since I had to fight more, to study more because even the professor didn't want a woman student, it made me even more of a fighter, I was even more strong-willed, I was also the best, I was valedictorian. It was the proudest moment of my life, when I made the speech. I did it better and faster than all the man in my promotion, they were all envious. They were also quite afraid because my Dad, to show his support, came in his official uniform with some of his friends. I had a good laugh at some of the face of my classmates.

Because of my experiences, because of all the fight I had to do, because of the fact that I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do, wouldn't let anyone walk on my foot, because of all that I threw quite the fit when Jasper told that I had to drink from humans. I couldn't. It was against everything I had fought for my entire life, as a woman wanting equality, as a doctor, as a person who wouldn't let people bully weaker than they. I had to find something, an alternative of sort that would nourish me but that wouldn't had me killing innocent.

I had discovered when I woke up that my brain worked much faster than before, so after analyzing that my Major told me I came to the conclusion that vampire needed blood, not necessary human blood, even if it would make them stronger like a human omnivore and a vegetarian human only blood. If human could live on only vegetables then vampire could survive on only animal blood. That was a logical conclusion, but Jasper was quite flabbergasted not having thought of that after a century of being a vampire. But I reassured him, he had only knew what Maria told, when human he had been a soldier in the Civil War intent on killing people for his side; whereas I had been a doctor fighting to help people live. When entering this afterlife we hadn't had the same background, thus explaining the fact that he had thought of that, he couldn't have thought of that it wasn't engrained in him to save people.

I love him more than ever when he understood that he hadn't had to kill people to survive anymore. The smile that lit up his entire face could have eclipsed the brightest light of the sun during the hottest day in the middle of a desert. And when he kissed me...my enhanced brain could formulate a thought anymore, all my sense were concentrated on the onslaught of emotions and feeling that passed through this single kiss. It had been my first kiss and it had rendered me speechless for some time after. I think my Major was quite smug of both fact, that he had been the first to kiss, and would be the last, and that I couldn't speak and was barely able to think at all. This night was the first time that we tried the animal diet and while we weren't quite satisfied it served his purpose of feeding us without a human loosing his life in the process.

A few days after saw us in Jasper's tent, which really had become ours, me reading the "Art of War" by Sun Zi- it seemed that my Major was quite fond of military books- and Jasper at his desk planning our escape. I was quite entranced by the book when the hairs on my arms stood up, lifting my head I saw Jasper watching me with a megawatt smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile, it was an automatic answer when seeing his face, most of all when it was as radiant as this moment.

"I know what to do to leave this wretched place my Angel."

That was one of the most beautiful sentence in the world. I knew my Major would find a solution, he was after all the best and one of the most feared and revered vampire, but most of all he was my mate. I knew it because Jasper explained to me in depth what it mean being a vampire and that conversation included relationship. I knew that I belonged to my Major like he was mine.

"I knew you would find the solution my Major. So what shall we do to find our exit?"

"It's quite simply actually, I don't know I didn't think about it before. You know how I trained all the newborns, since I'm quite fair and I don't mistreat them they are quite loyal to me. We will use it to our advantage. I'm going to talk to them tomorrow, about how we're going to leave, us and Peter and Charlotte, and if they want they can leave as well. The only problem is that we both know that Maria won't let us go, most of all us four because of our gifts and the fact that we're the most experienced and efficient fighters that she has in her army. The only means to be able to leave will be to kill her. That's where the newborns come into play, they will fake a big fight among themselves and when Maria is distracted by them we're going to struck her and her bodyguards. She won't know what happen until the last moment!"

I was really proud of my Major, he had found a way for not only us to escape but also for the newborns who want to go.

"I'm really proud of you my Major. But can we really let all the newborns go, they aren't quite civilized and they would be a danger not only for the human society but also for themselves what with the Volturi?"

Thanks to Jasper, I knew who the Volturi was, our very own royalty here to keep us a secret from the human and to dispense justice, but I also knew that Maria didn't tell the newborns who they were and forbade Jasper to do it so that the newborns would fight without being aware of the consequences. She really was a manipulative, lying low-life devil.

"Don't worry Angel. Tomorrow when I am going to train the newborns I'm going to brush them on what they don't know about being a vampire, like the Volturi, the alternative you found, and having a mate. I dare think that I won't even need my power to persuade them to help us defeat Maria, since I know that a lot of them don't like this way of life too."

After talking a few more minutes trying to set the last details, Jasper come to the bed lying next to me for a last night filled with love before the big fight of tomorrow.

And to true to his word, my Major didn't need anymore of an incentive to cause mutiny in the rank of Maria's army, the vampires were appalled and ready to cause mayhem one more time before being free. Maria played right into Jasper's plan: when a group of a dozen of newborns started to growl loudly and fight among themselves, she came running out of her tent to see what was happening, with her lapdog bodyguards. Maria was no fool, she knew that she had enemies since she controlled a large part of the South of the USA, hence the fact that she had trained herself a few newborns that she had handpicked among the best fighters. She couldn't take my Major since he trained the newborns with his useful power, thanks god for that. Once she came on the ring of fighters, they broke the fight and started to attack the bodyguards, as the rest of the compound did too. Maria found herself alone among a furious crowd of newborns wanting nothing but her blood-well more like her venom- on the ground and her ashes in the wind. And she couldn't put up a fight with more than a hundred newborns fighting her. Her bodyguards who had formed a circle around her, were the first to fell and then come Maria. Every newborn wanted a piece of her, so she bitten, clawed into thousands pieces before she was put on the fire pit.

My Major's great mind had enabled us to have a complete victory without a single loss on our side, and so after the last of the ashes was gone with wind, we told goodbye to all the newborns who swore loyalty to Jasper for freeing them before going on our merry way without a specific destination on mind. We would let our feet carry us to our next journey, but one thing was sure, I would go anywhere with Jasper by my side and it was the same for him.

* * *

lunersheza : thanks really, it's a really great compliment!

TeamCarlisle: Is it soon enough for you?? I don't know if I will be able to write as this rhythm

Thanks for the other also, sorry I don't answer but I'm quite hungry, and I answer personnaly by PM most of the time!! : )


	5. Bonus Have a good day!

So I had a really good day, today, I mean I managed to do all my essay and a little naptime, and Lifelesslyndsey published a new story, so it was good. And I was searching in my computer for my draft of the chapter, and i found this. Originally my story wasn't like she is now, so I told myself, why not help people have a good day too!! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review please, I like to know what you think about my story, it helps myself improve!

Disclaimer: Well even if it's a good day, I still don't own Twilight, that's suck! LMAO

* * *

I can finally see that You're right there beside me  
I am not my own, for I have been made new  
Please don't let me go I desperately need You

Owl City- Meteor Shower

* * *

Bonus

Ten days after his beautiful angel opened her eyes, and Jasper could definitely say that while Bella, was an angel most of the time, she could also reduce skilled soldier and full grown man to tears. She was a force to be reckoned and she was his. It was perhaps his greatest achievement. After just ten days of training and lessons in battle planning, and she was already up to par with him and Peter, even better than Charlotte who was older than her.

Now all he had to do was to mate with her. Because he could see the bond between them, how they always adjusted their position if the other moved, how he was over-possessive and over-protective. In each and every battle he led, he had her next to him because then he could have her in his sight. When male newborns came too near of her, he would growl, he was violent if a male touched her, even if it was only Peter, for all intent and purpose his brother.

He didn't know if his little spitfire knew of his addiction, obsession, passion for her but he couldn't let it go on. Maria had made talk of sending his Bella to aid one of her sister in another city and it was absolutely out of question. That was why he was opening the entry of her tent, right next to his. It wouldn't be her tent very long, after all after tonight she would move in his tent with him, where they could stay all night long in each other arms. He gazed into her tent, searching for her and his eyes came upon a very, very, very lovely sight. Bella was laying on her bed on her side facing him, her eyes closed and a happy smile upon her magnificent lips.

"Hello Jasper."

"Angel, I think we need to clear a few points."

"Major?"

Oh, he so loved when she called him that, he was instantly standing at attention for her with a single word. Well, it wasn't only with just a word word, sometimes it was a single gaze, or he was the hardest when she fought. She was so feline, her movements so fluid,it was like she was dancing around her prey, who didn't know what happened until it was too late because she was as silent as the wind. But he also loved that she was showing her submissive side to him. He was the only one she was submissive to, and damn right he was. Not even Maria could not escape a few answers without them dripping with disgust or sarcasm.

"Who do you belong to? "

He was a man of few words and he was an army man, always going straight to the point. He couldn't care for meaningless details, and Bella was the same, he thought that was so because she lived all her life around soldiers, albeit she tended to sugar coat things sometimes because she was selfless. So selfless that it became like a power for her, she could immediately calm a newborn with a regard, a word, a touch. He so loved his loving angel. The only problem, was that it seemed that even with the fact that they were always together, like glued together, and that he couldn't keep his hands to himself, the other vampires were also under her charms and he didn't like it at all. No that wasn't a strong enough word for it, he loathed it, and more than a vampire in the course of the ten days since Bella had been here, found himself engaged in a fierce "mock" fight with Jasper, a supposedly training where Jasper thoroughly enjoyed his position of power over the weaker vampire. It served to calmed himself and to teach a lesson to all the other vampire that his Angel was HIS, and that was all.

"I'm yours of course."

That was good that she knew that, it would spare him the unnecessary time to convince her that from the moment hesaw her she was his. What he felt for Bella was primal and instinctual. The two of them together...it just seemed like destiny.

"Yes you're mine, but do you know what does that entails? "

"Huum that you created me, that you trained me, that you protect me, take care of me?"

"Exact but you're forgetting the most important part sweetheart. You're mine, my mate, my second half."

And without waiting for her answer ha came to her and proceed to make her scream his name all night long so that every newborns, everyone but most of all every males knew that she was his and that he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her for anything.

The following morning saw Jasper exiting his mate's tent smugly smirking, his shirt still open, his trouser staying dangerously low on his hips, heading to Maria's tent for his daily set of orders and to make sure that she understood that Bella was his and she wasn't moving without his agreement or without him.

Deep down, everyone in the camp knew that it was really Jasper that ran the army and that Maria was just a tool for him. After all, Bella didn't hunt on humans but on animals, she refused to hunt humans since she was a doctor in her previous life and it would go against her every belief, and all it took to persuade Maria to let Bella what do what she wanted was for Jasper to have a very quick and instructive conversation with Maria, reaffirming his position as alpha. If he wanted to go he could and Maria couldn't do anything to change his mind.

He would let his angel drink from animal if she wanted but he also wanted her to be totally aware of her feral counterpart. The Dr Jekyll to her caring, loving, selfless nature that formed her Mr Hyde. It also enabled him to show her from the start his dominant nature. Plus, by staying with Maria and collecting more and more victory, their names began to rang in the vampire world,earning them their peer's fear and grudging respect. Who didn't heard the name God of the War without trembling in fear, even in the Volturi's palace, where the vampire royalty was established to reign over their shadow world. The God of War was also known for having the most beautiful girl by his side, that ever walked on this earth,and the beauty of the succubus was eclipsed by his girl. Well as of last night she was his mate, but everyone would knew it, it was just a question of time, and it a thing they had in spade being immortal.

All in all, Jasper was happy, he had his gorgeous angel, the vampire world feared him and would know that Bella was his. Yes, he would stay with Maria a little bit longer but they wouldn't overstay their welcome since Bella was exceptionally well-behaved for a newborn this young.

* * *

So I didn't went into detail because it's quite hard to publish story with violence, smex and strong language nowadays, plus I don't think I would do justice to their passion, but I think everyone can imagine what happened in there. Like this everyone will have his fav version, and everyone will be happy!


	6. The soaring

So today is really a good day(or maybe is it tomorrow since it 2 AM here?) because here is another chapter! There is little jump in time, but I explain what they had been up to during the jump! Hope you like it, don't forget to review to tell me what you think about it!^^ And many thanks to all the people you review, it's better than a tablet of chocolate and the upside is that I gain a pound! ; )

fascinated

Disclaimer: nope, still not the owner of Twilight, just this plot!! TT

n.b: I really like your penname SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem!!!

* * *

If I'm your boy  
Let's take a shortcut we remember  
And we'll enjoy  
Picking apples in late september like  
We've done for years  
Then we'll take a long walk  
Through the cornfield  
And I'll kiss you  
Between the ears

If you're my girl  
Swirl me around your room with feeling  
And as we twirl  
The glow in the dark stars on your ceiling  
Will shine for us  
As love sweeps over the room  
Cuz we tend to make  
Each other blush

Owl City- The Bird and the worm

* * *

Today marked the twentieth year anniversary of their leaving Maria compound. It was a glorious day, this feeling of freedom, of being the master of his fate. He knew that when he was with Maria, he was the strongest, but something always prevented him from leaving, a feeling in his bones that it wasn't time yet. And as always his instincts didn't disappointed him, he got his magnificent mate after all, and if he had been gone like he had nearly done one time, going in the direction of Philadelphia, he wouldn't have met his wonderful Angel and who knew with whom she would have been. It was definitively a good thing that he stayed at the compound. Furthermore, never ever had a vampire been so well-known and feared in all the world, they were a deadly couple, which meant that the other male vampire didn't came too near Bella knowing that they wouldn't "unlive" another second more if they did.

One of the first thing he did on leaving was to marry with his mate. They went to his hometown in Texas, where the Mayor married them with his given name. He didn't want his Angel to have a fake name, it was one of the only things he could give her and he came from a time where the male gave his wife his name, it was his upbringing. So once they were in Phoenix, they went to the church, and there with Peter, Charlotte, and God as witnesses he married the love of his life. Jasper was really happy with his new life. He got to travel and discover the world with his mate, his best friend and brother and his brother's mate.

Sometimes, when they were in a country or another they would see the newborns who helped them escape Maria. They would stay together to catch up, speaking of the past, resuming their friendship and loyalty. It was one thing that made the entire vampire world feared the most: he had an array of allies all over the world, ready to help him at any given moment and who were highly skilled fighters. The Volturi tried to get them on their guard, Caius was particularly with them, himself a man of war, but they wanted to see the world, thus they only stayed in Volterra for about ten years.

Currently they were in Australia testing the taste of kangaroos and sharks. It was a constant game among them, try the most animals to see which one would have the best taste. Peter and he had made a competition out of it, the bigger, rare, tastier it was the more it would gave them points and after a predetermined time in the country, the one who had the most would choose their next destination. Peter was the one who chose Australia, wanted to taste the koalas and kangaroos. He was really weird sometimes, but he had to admit that they were quite good. It was also one sunny country where they could enjoy the sun without causing a riot since there were not many people. Well their loss.

One of the thing that changed the more since the pre-Bella period, was how happy he was. As an empath, always feeling the emotions of other was exhausting, plus the fact that feeling his prey's sense before they died made him loose his humanity more and more each time he had to fed. After a long conversation with his mate about his life when he was a human, and his first century as a vampire, she helped him understand that Maria told him that human blood was the only solution to achieve exactly that and thus have him under her thumb emotionally since she couldn't best him physically. This conversation helped clear a lot of guilt he had amassed over the years. Bella was really his light in the dark, his lifeline.  
Animals didn't feel like humans do, so he didn't have to deal with their feelings when feeding, plus he enjoyed hunting with his wife, since it released her feral side, and he greatly enjoyed that. However, animals tasted rotten and he was always feeling thirsty. But he continued for his Angel. After all, the reward was pretty great, plus getting this even more feeling of pride emanating from his side helped him focused on staying on track.

Bella was more than supportive and when he slipped, she was there, holding him and reassuring him of her love, that it was normal, that she did not see him as something less but that she was proud of him for his choice. She also told him that she would not hold it against him if he went back to the traditional diet. She was perfect like that his angel, she saw him for whom he really was, and told him that she did not want him to change for her, that she would love him no matter what. Maybe it was time he grew back the balls he lost when he chose to try the animal diet, and Bella told him she would not hold it against him, and she never lied to him. Besides, it would be for noth to even try to lie since he was an empath. But his wife, never even tried, she was always upfront: with her thought, her feeling, her views, her love for him, her trust in him...

He thought that even if it was hard for him to feed from human what with their feelings, he would go back to it because the "veggie diet" as Peter called it, wasn't who he was, and he knew that Bella was truthful when she told him she couldn't care less what he ate. So that was why he was walking toward her, the sable crunching under his foot. She was lounging on a towel, trying to soak up the maximum of sun rays before the sun went down. He sat beside her, admiring her gorgeous body, a body he could not have enough of even if they spent night after night making love. Maybe that was why his hand unconsciously went to caress this delightful body. But what could he say, he was a red-blooded male, his wife was a Goddess, more like his Goddess, and he was more than happy to stake his claim every night, to explore again and again this sinful body.

"I don't think I can continue to live with just feeding from animals Angel. I'm going back on the natural diet."

"I thought about that Jasper, and I think that if you feeded from terminally ill persons, or wounded persons their feelings wouldn't overwhelm you as much. I know you tried this diet for me, but Jasper you did not have to, I will always love you no matter what."

And that was why she was perfect for him. He told her he was going to kill innocent to eat and the first she thought about is his feelings. He really did not deserve such an angel but that did not mean he was not going to keep her right here with him.

"I think we should change country. After all, we have been here for 3 years now and there so much more thing that we have to see. Moreover, there are not enough people to keep you three sated without people noticing. We should probably go to Europe; I think that with the Cold War, it would be more inconspicuous for you,plus it means plenty of wounded people for you guys. So what do you say? "

"I think I love you more and more every day, my Angel. Europe you say, well we will have to find where there will have the more damage. I am going to tell Peter and Charlotte to make their luggage. You my love are a genius. "

* * *

Don't mind me, I have quite the obsession with music, and nowadays I get my fix with Owl City!! Plus I think that it screamed Jasper and Bella, don't you think? Don't forget to review please!!!


	7. The Cullens

Here is another chapter!! Thank you all for your reviews, I really enjoyed it!!!! Tell me what you think about this chapter!

fascinated.

Disclaimer: still not the owner of Twilight! Oh well I own this story so it made it alright, I suppose.

* * *

Chapter 6

Europe was truly magnificent, at every corner of each street was a piece of History. I couldn't get my filled of such beauties. Paris, especially was heavenly,we had to go for 3 days to the Louvres Museum to see every piece of art in it; it was too huge to do it in a day. The painting were wondrous, such as "_**Le radeau de la Méduse**_ " by Géricault, it was big and so filled with emotions like death,live, hope; we were all moved by it. But we were also so disappointed by the Mona Lisa, it was ridiculously small, like a stamp; but as you moved around the painting it would feel like she was following you with her eyes, really creepy.

The Eiffel Tower was filled with tourists but once you were at the summit the view was truly breath-taking. Even Jasper felt small next to it when you were on the ground, and when it was the night, the City of Paris had done wonders to lighted it; like for the Champs Elysée, where all the best boutiques in the world where. Charlotte and I had such fun spending so much money. It truly was the most beautiful avenue in the world.

Italia, was also splendid, so much history, so much things happened there, you could only feel like a newborn just out of the belly of his mother.

When we were in Roma, we were strolling on a street, just enjoying a rare cloudy day when suddenly just in front of us stood the Coliseum. It felt like being slapped. Even with our enhanced eyes we couldn't see all that was the Coliseum. The contrast of the modern city and such a monumental classic monument didn't disturb the feeling og being transported to another time, like being back to the Romanian time. The forum was the same, it was like you where waiting for a person in a toga to step up from the corner of the street. We couldn't stop ourselves from doing a silly tradition: throwing a piece over your back into the Trevi fountain, where it was said that if you throw two pieces you would go back to Roma, whereas the first was to grant you a wish.

Firenze was marvellous, to see the Arno illuminated by the sunset when you where on the Ponte Vecchio was just amazing, and all this small shops on the other bridge selling small trinkets, was just so.... I didn't have any more words after spending twenty years in Europe. I had learned, French, Italian, Spanish but still something had to be experienced because you couldn't describe them with words, it wouldn't do them justice.

But, even if we had loved Europe, it was time to go back home. We had spent enough time here, and the Volturi's Royalties were begging for us to stay longer but my Major wouldn't let anyone sway him when he decided something. We all missed this feeling of being home, of speaking English, because the English were too... stuck up for us. Good God, their guard couldn't even move! Why do they need guard if they force them to be immobile all day long???

And so here we were, on a plane direction a small place in the Washington state, one of the rainiest place in the world. I still couldn't believe that it was Peter that found it, I mean I love the guy but he wasn't exactly known for thinking of things like that. True he was a great fighter, but he was also a pervert and really immature. Who would make a move on the mate of the God of War except an idiot? Well apparently my brother is an idiot. He had the gall to propose me to join Charlotte and him in their hotel room later that night with Jasper next to me. I think that Peter emptied his account to pay for the restoration in the Ritz Hotel in Paris, because when my Major was finished with him you couldn't recognize the room any more. Well a good thing came from that, Jasper had to reaffirm his domination of me that night. We had to buy them a new bed the morning after.

But, no more than that, thanks to Aro we knew that there was another coven in the city and that like me they chose to drink animal blood. I hoped that we could be friend, because since the time I was born into this life I had been the only one I knew to chose this diet, it would be good to not be the only one. My Major had gone back to our natural diet, but like I had suggested he drank from the terminally ill, so that he was so guilty afterwards, and so Peter and Charlotte had never even tried. But I didn't resent them, they had been drinking human blood for more than a century, and really as was said in the constitution :"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. " so who would I be to begrudge them their free-will and right to happiness.

Once we had claimed our luggage, we jumped into the car we had already reserved to speed to our new house, a beautiful three story house next to the wood. We all pack away our belongings before going to see the other coven. After we didn't want them to think we would attack them, or to be afraid of us. We were simply here for a few years maybe, all of us assuming a job, since it was easier for Jasper, Charlotte and Peter to resist human blood if they drink from it. After all, if you were full, you won't eat something more; as for me, I was completely immune to human blood. We had theorized with Aro during one of our visit to Volterra that it must be because I was a doctor when I was human, and that I had never drink human blood since my transformation: you won't want something you didn't had, like smoking.

So once more taking our cars, we sped away toward this over coven. No more than fifteen minutes later, we were in front of a beautiful white two story house with large panel of glass covering more than half the side of the house. Descending from the car, my Major was immediately at my side placing his arm around my waist, his hand covering all of my stomach. It was an automatic response when we met new vampire; Jasper was by nature really jealous and when meeting new vampires he had to mark his territory of sort, clearly displaying that I was out of the market. It didn't bother me, I loved him more than anything else,and if it helped him reassured himself I would let him do it. Before we even had the time to knock on the door, it was wide opened and before us was a little pixie with black spiked short hair, and very fashionable clothes. She had a wide smile on her face, and seemed very happy.

"Come on in, we were waiting for you!"

Looking at my Major, I could see the same confusion on his face, but he was also weary; he didn't like at all not knowing what was happening if we were in presence of potential enemies. Tightening his hold on me, he placed himself slightly in front of me, ready to protect me at the slight hint of danger. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Peter doing the same. It was not the first time that this situation happened, and even if my Major knew that I could clearly defend myself, it was ingrained in his instinct to protect me.

We entered a vast white living room where we could see five other vampire sitting on various sofas? There was clearly two couple, a blonde male was with the gentle looking vampire, and a large one was with a beautiful blonde. The last one, was alone. He had bronze like hair and look like the brooding type.

It was the first time that we had seen a so large coven except for the Volturi, and my Major not liking the odd was tightening his hold even more. I was sure that if I were a human I would have fainted from the lack of oxygen. Wanting to calm him, I put my arm around his own waist, but my arm were too short to encircle it completely so I slipped my hand in the back pocket of his jeans. He sagged a bit of his weight on me but that was the only outer sign that he did to acknowledge my movement. The pixie started to make the presentation, she was like a pile with the way she was bouncing on her feet; it was really endearing.

"I'm Alice, this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme his mate; the big oaf there his my brother Emmet and his mate Rosalie, and the emo sitting alone is Edward."

I couldn't help but smile at her presentation. As always, my Major assumed his role of Alpha and reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jasper Whitlock, the angel in my arms is my wife and mate Bella, and behind me are our sister Charlotte and the fool she calls her husband and mate Peter."

The indignation sound coming from Peter was muffled by Charlotte and I's laugh. Leave it to my Major to insult Peter every time he could. You could see the realisation deem on all their face to exactly who was my mate.

"Excuse me my curiosity but are you Major Whitlock? " The blond one asked, Carlisle his name was.

"Yes, I'm. And believe it or not, but the idiot there is Captain Miller"

"Well, I'm honoured to have you all here. Will you stay in the town? Because we would be delighted to house you if you don't have a place yet."

I was right, Carlisle's mate was really sweet. "

"No thank you, we already have a house. It just a few miles from here."

That was our first conversation with the Cullen. After that, seeing that my Major wasn't a monster as rumours made it seemed, they relaxed and we enjoyed a really nice afternoon getting to know each other. They all seemed nice, but they were clearly confused as to how Jasper, Charlotte and Peter hunted human when I hunted animals. We all explained some of our past, bonding with them, but two of them seemed strange. Rosalie was apparently jealous of me, and I couldn't for the life on me imagine why, I would have to ask my Major later; and Edward didn't stop staring at me all the afternoon, it made me really uncomfortable, but after a sexy growl coming from my Major and I'm sure some words thought to him he stopped.

* * *

Here is some picture of what I tried to describe. I only described place and monuments I had seen myself so I could do them some justice but like I said in the story, you can't do them justice, you could only see them to understand. If you want some of my personnal picture of Roma and Firenze, PM, I would enjoy sending some picture for you!

http:// ( radeau de la méduse, painting)

http:// . ( Eiffel Tower by night)

http:// . (mona lisa)

http:// .com/avenue_champs_elysee_ ( Champs Elysée by night)

http:// (Coliseum)

http:// . (firenze)

http:// /images/pontevecchio_ (ponte vecchio)

Don't forget to review please!!!


	8. The arrival

I'm so verry sorry for the delay, but saddly University and the finals coming down take most of my time nowadays. So after a long time, here is Chapter 7, tell me what you think about it! Unfortunatly, seeing as my finals are about the end of this month (OMG, I'm so not ready!!!!), it gonna be a little while before I post the next chapter!! I'm really sorry guys!

* * *

Today was misery

And I just can't believe this happened  
And I finally broke down  
She held onto my heart  
But now my only star is falling  
Its burning to the ground

**Mayday Parade**

-Anywhere but here-

**Chapter 7**

It was strange how everything could change so much in so little time. I had lived my entire vampiric unlife believing that I would stay alone for all eternity; never even envisaging the possibility of finding someone who would remain at my side, because how could someone wants to stay with a soulless being.

I am a monster; I came to accept this fact a long time ago. A time where I succumbed to the appeal of the human blood, a time where I thought I could play God. But even with my enhanced abilities I couldn't play His role for more than a few years. His shoes were too big for me. After all, only Him could do such a job, my preys were always chosen with specific criteria, it was selfish; and even trying to remove such filth from the world wouldn't atone the sin of drinking from their blood. It just wasn't feasible, and my world came crashing down for the first time.

This was a shock for me. Here I was, a vampire, a mythological creature, who can listen to the thought of everyone around him; and I couldn't fulfill this simple act of eradicating all the rapists and murders. My ego took a huge step back. That wasn't possible.

But even if I didn't want to believe it, it remained a fact: five years after leaving my creator I came crawling back hoping for him to take me back. He did and he surprised me by being truly happy that I was here with him and his new mate.

My creator, my dad for all intent and purpose was the best man you could ever have the luck to meet. He had faith in every person he met, believing the best in each; being compassionate to a fault, to the point of truly denying his nature and becoming a doctor. That was the type of person I was aiming for. But I was way far behind that; I don't know if I could someday even hope to attain his ankle.

And so, it was normal that his mate, my mother, Esme the sweetest woman on this earth, was his mate. He deserved the best and in my opinion she was it for him. So full of love and care for everyone; making everyone at ease with a simple smile, her mother-nature making her a jewel.

I loved them both, but I was the one odd out. Loneliness my ever present companion. After some time, Carlisle changed a girl. She was severely raped and beaten to an each of her life just before he bit her in hope of saving her and making her my mate. But no such luck, she was bitter, stuck on revenge – which she carried out fairly quickly, a mere hours after opening her eyes- and too vain.

I knew that she had just had a terrible experience, but couldn't she just show some respect to Esme who did everything she could to help her, and ease her in her vampire life. Nothing we said, or did could soothe her pain, her ache. Only time could do its work.

But Fate was keen on the gorgeous Rosalie, maybe because of the way her human life ended, maybe because behind all this bitterness, this pain was a truly good soul. And so when she was hunting on her own, she came back with a deadly injured man in her arms. The strange thing was that she didn't appeared to have bitten him or to even know him but she demanded of Carlisle to change him.

I think that he did it because he was so guilty of changing her when all she did all the years she was with us was to complain on how she didn't want that life. I find it a little hypocrite of her to ask Carlisle to change someone for her, when she was adamant that it wasn't a life she wanted for herself to begin with.

Once, Emmet, as was his name was reborn I saw why she asked for Carlisle. They were literally made for each other. Couldn't keep their hands off each other either. But we also saw a change within Rosalie as her relationship with Emmet progressed. She was more calm, opening herself to us, founding a passion in repairing car- maybe because she had repaired herself- and assuming with Emmet the role of protector of this family; she was after a real lioness.

So once again I was alone. But unlike before, when it was only Carlise, Esme and I, who were considerat enough not to flaunt the fact that they had founded the one for them, Rose and Emmet just didn't seem to have any trouble show casing their love- or more accurately, their lovemaking- they hadn't any ounce of decency. And for the first time of this unlife I was jealous. Rose had been meant for me, and even if I didn't feel anything more than brotherly love-and most of the time annoyance- I was jealous that Emmet had her! Couldn't I also find someone for me. My mate? Was it really true that I was good for no one??

Even if Carlisle and Esme did all they could to reassure m, I was still insecure. But as always, time helped thing by numbing my reactions to seeing the shameless Rose and Emmet.

By then, the little sprit that was Alice had join us. She had us floored when she appeared for the first time on our doorstep, telling us that she wanted my room because it had the best view and really did Carlisle really wanted to invest in this market when it was doomed to plummet in less than 36 hours. And that was what happened. She was accepted in the family in less time that it takes to say Jimmy Choo ( one of her God, as well as Chanel, and Christian Dior, and Lous Vuitton, and many others), moving my belongings to another room within the hour and advising Carlisle on another company that would supposedly raise. We were twice as richer in a month – as that was some something since we were billionaire- and things where a whirlwind where Alice was concerned.

But I had a special relationship with her, because as we were proven with the stock market, Alice had the gift of foreseeing and since I could see in her head that made us closer. We weren't really brother and sister since I just couldn't see her as this, even if I didn't know why, but we were more closer than friends. More like best friends, but even this term could describe our relationship.

Time passed as it always does, and one day someone knocked on the door. Alice had had the vision a mere half an hour before that. That took us all aback. Thanks to Alice we were used to know everything long before it happened, and so if someone went to see us we would know it; that was why it shocked us all. But Alice wasn't deterred by it and went to answer.

"Come on in, we were waiting for you!"

And in entered a tall, blond male whose body was littered in scars. His muscle body and his eyes alone warned you that he wasn't to be trifled, but the sight of his scars could sent you running away. A stunning creature was next to him. She was the most magnificent woman I had ever seen. Rosalie known for her beauty, wasn't even on the same level. She was enchanting, stunningly otherworldly. But she was glued to the scaring man, her arm going around his waist to reaching the other end, seeing as she was really small compared to him, just an inch or two taller than Alice- and I was loathed to see where her hand was.

Behind them was another couple. The man, was really scary too, but not as much as the first- but I don't think that anyone could be scarier- and he also had a mate. With all the scars that they had, and their red eyes, they were a frightening sight that accounted for their experience in dealing with opponent- vampire opponent.

Alice, bouncing on her feet, and seemingly nonplussed by the appearance of the blond male began the presentation.

"I'm Alice, this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme his mate; the big oaf there his my brother Emmet and his mate Rosalie, and the emo sitting alone is Edward."

The angel had a smile on her face, after all who could resist the pixie charm? Her smile could really lit up a room. I was beginning to fall for this stunning creature and the worst was that I knew that it wasn't a good idea, because after looking in the mind of the blond male for a brief while, I could see that he was REALLY protective of his mate, really possessive too, and that I was absolutely no match for him- I'm sure he could beat me with a single finger and with his eyes closed if memories were accurate.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Jasper Whitlock, the angel in my arms is my wife and mate Bella, and behind me are our sister Charlotte and the fool she calls her husband and mate Peter."

That was the second time my world went crashing done. Not only was she his mate and wife – and not many vampire went to the church seeing as many lost their beliefs after being bitten- but it was MAJOR Whitlock, I was doomed. I wouldn't be able to be more than a brother to her and that was only if her mate was OK with it. I couldn't even daydream of the not so possible chance of stealing his mate, because as was notoriously known all over the world, Major Whitlock was an empath and he didn't take lightly to someone lusting after his mate. Bella, as was the name of the angel, was also notoriously known for her love for the Major, and no one or anything would better her mind. She was as loyal as in love with him, which if the rumours were true was endless. More than a vampire -male or female- lost their lives trying to set them apart

Another hope lost. But even if she was angelic, if she wasn't meant for me, it wouldn't do nothing to fight for something that simply wasn't meant to be, most of all if it was at the cost of my unlife.

We also learned that the second man was Captain Miller, two of the most feared man were in our of living-room, and Esme bless her heart was just as accepting of them as she had been for me and all her other children.

This first afternoon was eye-openning for us. Major Whitlock and Captain Miller were not as scary as people made them, but then again seeing them all banter like little children could do that. Surprisingly Rose took after Bella really well and within a month they were like sister, Rose teaching Bella how to take apart a car and remake it but better, faster. Emmet was like a fish in water with Jasper and Peter, mock fighting all day long without getting in trouble for it; Alice found a shopping partner in the person of Charlotte, and Esme and Carlisle were simply happy that we were happy. Over the month, the Whitlock coven spent as much time in our house that we did them. Everything was alright for once, even if I still hadn't found my mate.

But about two years after the day when the Whitlock coven knocked on our door, Alice had a vision that sent my world crashing down for a third time.

You're standin' all alone,  
Short of breath and tired eyes.  
You're shakin' to the bone,  
Overdressed and nowhere else to go.  
Oh girl, I need to know...

**A rocket to the moon**

-Sometimes-


	9. The news

**A.N: Thank you all**, for your reviews, it always warm my heart and for your patience waiting for this chapter!

Fascinated

* * *

It's all about power, bout taking control  
Breaking the will ,and raping the soul  
They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left  
My oh my My oh my

-We are-

Ana Johnsson

Chapter 8:** The news**

I really didn't like this boy, for he was just a boy; both by human and vampire standard. Past a kid, but not yet an adult; trying to reach maturity but still basking in childishness with its petty selfish, and temper tantrum. This boy, like many before him, and like many will do after him; upon seeing my angel fell over himself, completely awed by her beauty. But, I am selfish and possessive and this angel is mine. She is the only thing I value, and I will be damned if I let someone else take her away from, most of all by a boy who didn't even reach adulthood; forever caged right before the threshold of maturity.

This Edward was really grating on my nerves, always trying to be with my angel, trying without success to hunt with us- that was one of our couple moment, where we were simply together enjoying one of the simple task that is eating, which more often than not ended without clothes- or even worse trying to enter our room. My Angel, was truly an angel, being more patient that I would ever dream of being, accommodating the more that she could, but entering is our room was a big no-no.

When one afternoon I was reading in a comfy chair in our room, and Bella my Angel, couldn't bear the boy anymore, she went upstairs to sit on my lap like we often did, the boy believing that it was an invitation to pursue his one-sided conversation followed her, put one foot in our room; boy was that funny to see his face when my Angel round to him her face in scowl and growl starting to escape her chest. He literally froze, nearly wetting his pants if he could have. I knew that I would have if I were still human, seeing that I was laughing so hard that I fell off my chair. Then when she ground it out for him to understand that this room was off-limits and that if he ever so much as put a foot in at any other time, she would cut his foot out and mail to some of our friend in China and that he would have to go there to have it back. That was this exact moment that Emmett, Rose, Charlotte and Peter chose to go their room too. Everyone was laughing their heads off, and the boy was completely embarrassed. Then calmly , Bella kicked his foot out of our room and closed the door before sitting herself primly on my lap after I had resat myself. That was the icing on the cake, which grant my Angel some extracurricular activity just after.

This incident helped the boy to see what everybody else before him saw: Bella is mine, she knows it, and not only she accepts it, she is completely loyal and fight everyone who even think of second guessing our love.

After this, he reigned himself and became a friend, maybe even a brother. Life was good, I had my mate with me, my brother and sister as well and this coven of vegetarians had become family. Happiness and love was always flowing from everyone and that put me in a pretty good mood most of the time, even if seeing as I was a military man – both in my human and a large part of my vampiric life- I was still on my guard. I was happy but I would never let my guards completely down, most of all if it could help save my mate.

That's why, when one sunny afternoon where we were taking an hunting trip between vegetarians "children"; and Alice had a vision that completely freak her out, I was prepared for everything.

"Three vampires are nearly here. They seems to know you, Jasper and I can't seem to see the outcome of this reunion."

I was wondering who were the vampires, during our more nomadic life before we lived with the Cullens, we had met a lot of vampire, but I was confidant that if it come to a battle we would win. And so a mere 5 minutes later, emerging from the far left side of the canopy of woods, were Caius, Felix and Jane. We had plaid allegiance to the Volturi long ago, they were our royalty and we were free to roam the earth and not be stuck at the castle like all of the rest of the guard if we agreed to take on a few missions here and there. We had no problem whatsoever with this deal; because even if the Cullen seemed to think that they had tamed the accomplished Major and his mate, as well as his brother and brother's mate; it was as false as the fact that dogs bark. A grand majority of their vampiric life, and his human life as well, battle and fighting had been engrained into their instinct. For the four of them, fighting was as enjoyable as hunting or being with their mate. They had left Maria's camp because they couldn't support her way of life any longer, but taking on missions from the Volturi was not the same and so each and every time they came home from it, feeling more alive, more powerful; it was really an exhilarating feeling. But Cullen had never lived like them and so they couldn't understand these feelings and so, they had always hidden their missions from the Cullens, saying instead that they were going on a long hunting trip. It would seem that with this new development, the cat was out of the bag.

"Caius, what a pleasure to see you once again!"

The three brothers treated my Angel like a sister and she with them. After a heartfelt embrace with Caius, Felix and Jane, my Angel went back to my side whereas the Cullens' children were slaw jacked. It made Caius and I sniker, while we were shaking hands.

"Major, Bella; it's a pleasure as well. But as much as I would like for this visit to be mundane, I'm afraid that the Volturi is once again in need of your service..."

* * *

I'd give anything but I won't give up on you  
I'd say anything, but not goodbye  
I will run with your changes and I'm always on your side  
And there's not a word I've ever heard that would make me change my mind

**-Words-**

**Train**

* * *

**A.N: **I am so very sorry for posting this chapter so long after my previous one, but alas university and finals got into the way! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for once again with leaving you with a cliffhanger but such is life! ^^


	10. The request

A/N: Ok so this chapter is dedicated to Fleur24 because she was the 100th reviewer! THANKS! OMGosh! I have 101 reviews! That is just AWESOME!

Disclaimer: so it's been a while, but still Twilight isn't mine, like every songs I post and the term Major is the magnifique creation of IdreamofEddy!

* * *

In this life  
I know what I've been  
But here in your arms  
I know what I am  
I'm forgiven  
I'm forgiven  
And I don't have to carry  
The weight of who I've been  
Cause I'm forgiven

-**Forgiven**-

Sanctus Real

Chapter 9: **The request**

When Caius showed up, I was happy. Most of the vampire fear our leader based on a lot of rumors, deformed by people each time they are retold. But during our time in the Volturi, we had made somewhat friend with, even if they were frightened by my Major. But they wouldn't be the first nor the last. When we had left the castle, we had promised that if they ever need our help we would be more than happy to do it.

Because even if we loved the Cullens like family, the key word was like. They were closed to us, but they would never be family. One of the fact that would confirm that was that they had known what the newborns wars were like. They would never understand that fighting was ingrained in us. We would never escape from our past, we could only use it to our advantage; but the Cullens treated like it never existed, like we had the same peaceful beginning. That was one of the major gap between us that would never and could never be abridged.

Another trouble was that Carlisle believed himself to be our leader since he was the oldest. He fancied that we had created only one coven, one family. But even if I had the utmost respect for him, the only alpha was Jasper, we only deferred with him; and when Carlisle issued a proposition we would only comply if my Major had given his ok. All this was hidden from the Cullen or a fight would erupt and they wouldn't be the one standing.

All of this and other reasons made it that we didn't mentioned to the Cullens our loyalty to the Volturi. That would explain that when I hugged Caius, Edward nearly had an apoplexy if he could have.

Maybe it could be perceived as betrayal, that we where in fact spies for the Volturi send to study the Cullens so that we could then kill then because of their diet. But no, we would never do that, even if we were loyal to the Volturi, we were because it would benefice us; it enabled us to kill vampires without fear of retaliation, allowing us to feel this thrilling sensation that is fighting: but our true loyalty was to my Major.

He was our only leader, our fearless leader. And like every vampire that were in Maria's compound, he only had to make a sign, to utter a word and we would all rally behind him, an entire army ready to die for him. This loyalty driven to the extremism due to the beginning of our vampiric life frightened the Volturi. That was why they had let us go so easily so long ago with this beneficial deal. That was also why Caius seemed to like my Major; he like us four, lived and breathed for the fight.

To soothe all the tensions that were sure to arise soon with the Cullens, we invited Caius and his two guards in our home. As soon as everyone was in the room we all took our designated position: Caius in a sofa with Jane and Felix on each of his side; and Jasper in front of him in his sofa strategically placed in the center of the room like a throne with me sitting right armrest and Peter and Charlotte on each of his side behind the sofa.

Because even if we liked Caius, it was a game of power, and we were also reminding that the Major was on his territory and that he was always surrounded by people ready to fight for and with him.

* * *

I didn't know if asking the Major Whitlock's coven for his help was such a great solution. Even though I respected him for all his progress on the battlefields, and the fact that he had helped us repeatedly in the past; he was also a threat for the Volturi.

That was why my brothers and I treated with him after the saying: " Keep your friends close, and your enemy closer". But he was doing the same, so it would be hypocritical for each of us to deny it. Major Whitlock was one of our more serious threat since the beginning of his vampiric life- an entire army totally devoted to him, trained by himself, and if one day he were to wish it he could annihilate us. But for now, and many long years to come he would side with us hopefully. That was why the deal was a stroke of a genius; it enabled them to let their dark counterpart to be set free without them loosing themselves liked they had in Maria's army; and it enabled us to keep them on our side.

However this mission that delicate. On one side; it would kill our more coriaceous adversary- Stefan and Vladimir- but on the other side it would enforce the aura and the power of the Whitlock's name in the vampire world because they would have succeed where we had failed for so long.

But after many conversations, my brothers and I felt that even if it would be beneficial for the Major Whitlock, in the end it would be more beneficial for us since we no longer would have any adversary and thus establishing us as the undisputed leader of the vampire world.

And after this reasoning, I exposed to the Major our plea for help knowing that he would accept it since he couldn't turn down an offer to fight and a request from the Volturi...

J'en ai pisté des canailles, des terreurs  
La nuit à cheval , sous la chaleur, sans éventail  
J'ai croisé des prêcheurs, des païens  
Des hommes sans lois ni âmes  
Et un héros sans défauts, sans failles  
Que j'aime..

**-Calamity Jane-**

Camélia Jordana

* * *

A/N: If you like Dark! Jasper, when he is on his Major side, I suggest that you read ** NewBorn War **by speklez **,** another must read ( well for me) is The Quiet Room by givemesomevamp!

Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
